


Out of the Woods

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Leo and Ray snuck out of the compound for some sex in private. Of course, General Schott walks in on them and is not amused to find them breaking the rules.





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts), [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> //This was inspired by a conversation happening in the Flarrowverse shipyard about what would happen if General Schott were to walk in on Leo and Ray having sexy times out in the forest, where they are not allowed to be.

Ray could recognise that pattern of the steps before General Schott came into view, but not long enough for him and Leo to be able to get away. So they were both still sitting there, looking at their general sheepishly as he stepped out from between the trees.

„I thought there was a rule in place about not leaving the compound under any circumstances“, he growled, and the fact that he didn‘t even blink an eye at either of their nudity clued Ray in on that fact that things might get a bit rough now.

„Yes, Sir. Um.. we...“

„We really just needed a bit of privacy for once, just for a few moments.“ Leo was already sounding far too meek, and Ray didn‘t like it. He knew that he‘d been the one to drag Leo out here after all, had puppy-eyed him into leaving the compound for a round of sex in private. When you were living in a bunk room with ten other people you‘d start going to quite some lengths for just a bit of privacy, he‘d found.

„I don‘t care. You two of all people should know how serious the situation is, and that you cannot leave because it‘s just not safe.“

Ray sighed and shook his head, but carefully climbed up onto his feet. “You know having some fun times is good for morale, right?”

Schott just huffed and stepped closer. “Then fuck in a bathroom or something, I don’t care. But inside the compound. Now turn around, thirty swats with the belt for each of you.”

“Well, I’m not sure I’m consenting to that” Leo spoke up, earning a harsh glare.

“And I’m not asking. I’m not playing a sex game with you, I’m disciplining you. Now turn around, stand against the tree.”

Ray could tell that the general was truly pissed, so he sighed and turned around, placing his hands on the tree in front of him. “Are you really going to spank us like naughty children now?”

“Well, you’re hardly more than naughty children now, are you?”

Ray looked to his left and saw Leo moving into position as well, standing shoulder to shoulder with Ray. There was a frown on his face, and Ray didn’t like it at all. He’d talked Leo into going here, and it would get him hurt. He never wanted his Leo to get hurt.

Before he could say anything though General Schott’s belt was already coming down for the first time, and both Ray and Leo gave a yelp. Ray looked over his shoulder to give a glare at the man behind him, but he just pulled back his arm and brought his belt down again.

“It’s a tragedy that I can’t even rely on my most loyal men to stick to the rules. Maybe I should have the compound locked at all times, so no one can go out and get themselves killed just for a quick romp.” The statement was underlined with another smack of the belt, and Ray could see Leo’s hands digging harshly into the cracks of the tree bark before them.

“It’s not that hard to understand that it’s dangerous outside, and that we risk being located if there are people running around outside. I can’t believe you’d risk our entire operation just for a quick fuck. If you can’t keep it in your pants like the horny idiots you are, do it somewhere else at least.” General Schott sounded truly upset and angry, as Ray knew he had every right to be. But Leo and him had been careful, and they’d made sure to stay at a spot where they could not be seen from overhead. Surveillance was everywhere, after all.

“Like you don’t tell us to not do it literally anywhere else either, Schott”, Leo grated out from beside Ray even as the next slap hit them both. “Not everyone’s got the privilege of a single room to himself.”

“Well then keep it in your pants and don’t do anything, can’t be that hard”, Schott hissed, and Ray had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something. Schott was great most of the time, but he could also be a giant hypocrite. As if they couldn’t hear him masturbating in his room every night. Maybe General Winn Schott needed a reminder that the walls in the living quarters of the compound were little more than thick cardboard.

“But w- ouch!” Leo hissed beside him, and Ray bit down on his tongue to keep a groan in as he shifted his hand to lay over Leo’s.

“I need to be able to trust you two not to do anything foolish, the rebels look up to you and listen to you, and you need to keep them safe. You have no idea what you’re risking with this, you fools. I thought at least the two of you would understand that.”

Ray didn’t manage to swallow the groan this time, and he was pretty sure that his ass was flaming red by now, raw and sore and terribly hot. He turned his head away from Leo, not wanting him to see the tears that were gathering in his eyes. It was so humiliating, to stand there like a school boy and getting his ass beaten for running off into the woods for a quick fumble. He didn’t know what he should say to make it stop though, and really thirty swats weren’t all that many. He had taken much worse in his time, but hearing Leo quietly trying not to sob beside him made it all much worse than if it would just be Ray himself. Behind them, General Schott was still droning on about safety measures, but all Ray could focus on was the burning pain in his behind and the quiet crying beside him. Leo’s hands was clamped over Ray’s like a vice now, but Ray couldn’t find it in himself to pull his hand back or to chastise him. Leo needed something to hold on to, and Ray would give him something. This whole disaster was his fault anyway, after all.

Schott grunted when the let the belt come down again, and then there was nothing but the panting of three men.

“I better never catch you two out here again. Now you’re punished, I won’t tell anyone.” And with that, he walked backwards, and Ray turned around just in time to see him disappear between the trees while still tucking his belt back into his pants.

“Sometimes I hate him”, Leo whispered, and Ray quickly swiveled around to take Leo into his arms, letting him sniffle into his shoulder.

“Yeah… me too. Let’s get dressed and go inside, we can put some cream on our butts.”

Leo nodded against his shoulder, but it was still a good while until he let go. He didn’t look at Ray while they went and collected their clothes.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have dragged you out here, Leo” Ray murmured as he took his boyfriend’s hand once they were both dressed.

“Well, I agreed to it, so it’s my fault as well, isn’t it?” Leo sighed, but easily followed as Ray led them out of the woods and back into the compound.

Just a short while later they were tucked into Leo’s bunk (Ray’s bunk was technically the one above it, but they only used it for storage), snuggled up close together and wrapped up tightly in each other’s arms.

“You know I love you, right?” Ray whispered, and Leo pressed a soft kiss to his forehead in return. “And I love you, Ray Terrill,” he whispered back before reaching out and plucking a jar of cream from their nightstand. “Let’s put some cream on our backsides?”

Ray nodded and took the jar of cream from Leo, straddling him as he turned over to lay on his stomach. He sat on the back of Leo’s legs and gently spread some of the cream over his buttocks. He didn’t like the welts and stripes he saw, but didn’t make a comment on it. The general had been right to punish them, after all.

Leo, on the other hand, let out a gasp when he saw Ray’s ass, and cursed Schott under his breath. “Really, he shouldn’t be allowed to just do something like this” he grumbled, and Ray just shrugged.

“We deserved it, didn’t we?”

“To get a lecture? Yes. To be spanked like naughty children? Not at all, especially not without consent. He could have locked us away for a day or two, maybe, but not… this.” Ray himself didn’t mind too much, but he could tell that Leo was upset about this whole thing, so he easily pulled him back into his arms and made them both lie back down.

“We’ll talk to him about it” he murmured, and Leo just nodded as he burrowed into Ray’s warmth. Citizen Cold suited him, Ray thought, at least if one were to take into account how he was always cold, always had freezing hands and feet that he liked to tuck under Ray’s shirt and between his calves. Ray himself was more like a heater… or like Leo’s own personal sun, Leo liked to say. He was all too happy to hold his Leo in his arms, snuggle him until he got warm again and calmed down some more. And if he reveled in their cuddles a little more than he always did anyway – well they had both just gotten a sore bottom from their general. Feeling vulnerable and cuddly after that was not that far-off.

The next time General Schott walked in on them they were doing it on the general’s own desk. Before he could even launch into an angry speech Leo turned to him, one hand on his cold gun.

“You did say anywhere but the forest, general. And don’t even think about using that belt on us again unless we’ve given our consent.”

Sometimes, Ray thought that his Leo must have a doppelgänger on another earth that was an ice-cold criminal.

A week later, there was a bouquet of flowers on their bed along with a big jar of soothing cream, and no card to indicate a sender.

The next time general Schott caught them they were in for a spanking over his knee, and then they both dragged him off to snuggle with them in the much too tiny bunk. Even grumpy generals sometimes just needed some love, after all.


End file.
